


Drawing Her Own Conclusions

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Susan will die on this hill, Who says Puffs aren't strong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Susan is none too pleased to see Hannah sporting a certain accessory.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones
Series: Love Fest 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Drawing Her Own Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021.  
> #TeamCass
> 
> Also written for Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments - Term 14, assignment 3 - Flying Lessons, Task #2: write about standing one's ground.

Susan's eyes narrow when she sees the acid green  _ Potter Stinks _ badge on her friend's chest. Of  _ course _ Hannah is supporting Cedric. In a way, she's just following the crowd like she always has.

It's not that Susan is against Hufflepuff finally getting some attention. It's not even that she doesn't support Cedric. It's just that she can't get the shocked look on Harry Potter's face out of her head. When his name was drawn from the goblet, he looked genuinely flabbergasted—and if he  _ was _ so determined to be champion, why doesn't he look happy about it now? 

Susan's aunt Amelia has always told her to think critically, to look at both sides of a situation. So when Susan sees the green badge pinned to Hannah's robes, she lets her have it. 

"Don't you think Harry's been through enough?" she asks, nodding at the offending accessory. "He doesn't need you lot going out of your way to make him feel miserable." 

Hannah folds her arms and huffs out a laugh. "He's trying to steal Hufflepuff's glory, Susan!" 

"Or maybe he's not responsible for putting his name in the goblet." Susan has readied her arguments and she is prepared to defend the accused with everything she has. "Did you ever think about that, Hannah? This is like our second year all over again... remember how he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin either?" 

Hannah juts out her chin. It's clear that she remembers, but doesn't want to give Susan the satisfaction of saying so. If she's not going to give any rebuttals, then Susan has no choice but to give her closing statement. 

"If you want to support Cedric, that's your call," she continues. "But I'll have no part in it, and I certainly won't associate with people who wear those awful badges." 

Hannah's chest heaves up and down, and for a moment, Susan thinks she's going to burst into tears. When she speaks, however, her voice is surprisingly steady. "Fine. I don't want to associate with a traitor like you anyway." 

Hannah's words sting, but Susan is determined to stand her ground. If that makes her a traitor to her House, so be it. She'd rather draw her own conclusions than be a blind believer. 


End file.
